clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege Barracks
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Siege Machine parachutes down gracefully to first release a menage of P.E.K.K.As and Wizards and then the Clan Castle troops. How they all managed to squeeze inside is a mystery not really worth investigating." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Siege Barracks is the fourth Siege Machine unlocked. It is unlocked when the Workshop is upgraded to level 4. **When deployed, the Siege Barracks parachutes down and spawns a P.E.K.K.A followed by several Wizards. It has a limited lifetime (similar to a Cannon Cart in its Last Stand ability) and slowly loses health over time. Once destroyed by any means (either by expiring naturally, or being destroyed by defenses or the player), it releases the player's Clan Castle troops. **The level of the P.E.K.K.A and Wizards spawned by the Siege Barracks depends on the level of the P.E.K.K.A and Wizards the player has researched in their Laboratory. For example, if the player has researched level 5 P.E.K.K.As, then the Siege Barracks will spawn a level 5 P.E.K.K.A when deployed. **Like with other Siege Machines, the Siege Barracks can be used when the player does not have Clan Castle troops; however when destroyed, nothing will spawn beyond the troops that the Siege Barracks itself spawned. **Upgrading the Siege Barracks increases the rate of the Wizards spawning (as the lifetime of the siege doesn't increase) and the health of the Siege Barracks itself, increasing the chance of more troops spawned by the Siege Barracks itself as no extra Wizards will be generated when it is destroyed. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Unlike other Siege Machines that have the capability to send Clan Castle troops deep into a base, cause destruction against enemy defenses, or both, the Siege Barracks does not do any direct damage. Instead it supplements a normal Clan Castle deployment with extra units. The spawned P.E.K.K.A and Wizards can support many types of ground attacks and also work in kill squads for multi-part attacks. **Deploying the Siege Barracks closer to defenses allows it to tank for the spawned P.E.K.K.A, at the cost of it potentially being able to spawn some Wizards. However, if the defenses are too heavy, the Siege Barracks might not last long enough to spawn much reinforcements beyond the initial P.E.K.K.A. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Siege Barracks goes through significant visual changes at level 3 and 4. **At level 1, it looks like the clan castle but coloured red and with ramps that have bronze arrows on them and two swords on top of it. **At level 2, some of the castles features turn bright silver. **At level 3, the top turns gold and so does other various features **At level 4, the rest of the features turn golden. ---- *'Trivia' **Siege Barracks has the first Siege Machines name that isn't an alliteration. **Siege Barracks could have been inspired by spawner buildings in Clash Royale. **Siege Barracks is the first Siege Machine that is immobile. **Siege Barracks is the first Siege Machine with 4 levels. Category:Troops Category:Siege Machines